Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a control method of the fuel cell system.
Related Art
As described in WO2010/073383, a proposed fuel cell system estimates a distribution of water content in a cell plane of a fuel cell and limits the electric current that is taken out of the fuel cell, based on the estimation result. The estimation may be based on, for example, cooling water temperature of the fuel cell.